Fairy meets Ninja
by jesterneko13
Summary: Situation: Natsu, Lucy and Happy have just finished their mission and they are making their way back to Magnolia. Led by Happy, they were completely lost because of the cat's illusive directions. They ended up in a rock valley where they found a teenage


**Fairy meets Ninja: the fire collides**

Situation: Natsu, Lucy and Happy have just finished their mission and they are making their way back to Magnolia. Led by Happy, they were completely lost because of the cat's illusive directions. They ended up in a rock valley where they found a teenage boy training with fire, Recca Hanabishi. Natsu, amazed of what he was doing decided to challenge him to a duel. The boy with black hair and an armband on his right hand felt the same intimidation and agreed to fight. "Typical Natsu, he's always looking for a fight" Lucy, who was tired and couldn't think straight anymore, complained as she settled herself in the near-by rocks to stay safe. Joining her was the Recca's "princess", Yanagi Sakoshita. "Are they going to fight?" she asked. "Yes, boys are so stupid sometimes!" Lucy complained irritated. "LET'S GO, NATSU!" cheered the cat who lead into this trouble.

"GET READY!" Natsu warned with the usual grin on his face when about to battle. The mage circles appeared on his hands as they ignited with his flame. Recca, puzzled with how he produces fire, wrote Nadare's name in the air to summon fireballs. "NADARE!" he shouted as high speed fireballs were aimed at Natsu. Natsu dodges them and chuckles every time, "That's a weird way to fight. COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU"VE GOT!" he shouted to kick off this battle while charging towards Recca. "Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" he called out. Recca quickly wrote Madoka's name in the air and his barrier was summoned to protect him. "You were saying…" he teased Natsu as he leaped back to a distance. Recca made his next move and summoned Nadare's fireballs again. Showing off, Natsu tried to catch the fire balls causing a smoke that covered him. When the smoke cleared, his opponent was surprised and stunned at him. Cradling the fire balls in his arms, Natsu picked them up to eat one by one. "This is very delicious fire." He said gobbling a couple of those fireballs. "You freak! You're not supposed to eat those things!" Recca shouted at him freaked out. "Why can't you eat fire like I do?" Natsu asked in sarcasm. "I don't and I never will you weirdo!" Recca answered in anger. Yanagi's violent reaction was, "Oh my! He can eat fire?". "Don't worry he does that all the time." Lucy said to calm her down. "IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Recca shouted as he wrote Rui's name in the air. A cloud of smoke covered the entire battle field. "What's going on?" Natsu asked. "Give up already" a voice that was similar to him said form behind. Natsu was surprised to see himself. But instead of acting scared, "Wow! I'm such good looking guy after all." He complimented himself laughing hysterically. "What is wrong with this guy?" Recca asked himself still freaked out of Natsu's fighting skills. "Everything is wrong with that guy." Lucy said in her mind. As the illusions were eaten by Natsu, Recca wrote Saiha's name in the air and summoned the fire blade on his arm. He charged with great speed towards Natsu, who was getting ready to breathe fire. "Fire Dragon, ROAR!" he shouted as the river of flames clashed with Recca's fire blade. The collision created a big explosion. Both girls and Happy panicked.

It was night time, the battle ended with a bang, literally. Natsu and Recca were quietly resting with the girls under the starry sky. Natsu started to wake up, and as soon as he opened his eyes he jumped off Lucy's lap. "Lucy! Who won the battle?" he asked. "Shut up Natsu and just rest, please." She pleaded. "Okay, but you have to buy me dinner for that." He said. It was time to leave. "That was an amazing battle." Recca said shaking hands with Natsu. "I agree, let's do it again some other time." Natsu said with the very cheerful grin. "What are you guys anyway?" Recca asked. "We're FARIES." Natsu replied with pride. The fiery, funny battle was over. :D


End file.
